Cursed but Loved
by TheAmateurStoryMaker
Summary: Kaname was the one who turned Zero into a vampire and made him bear a curse. The only way out is to do what the caster says and satisfy him. Will Kaname's feelings towards Zero reach the silverette when he agrees to go through the only exit of his suffering? (rated m for language. rated T for now. probably rating will change as story progresses.) Author's Note is up.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiryu-sama, where are you going?!" Yuya, Zero's 20 year-old butler, yelled as he followed his master out of the manor. He earned some respectful bows as he continued to trail his master to the front door.

"Yuya, stop following me." Zero said coldly. His nerves are popping one by one and being with his loyal butler isn't helping at all. "I intend to go to the vampire who did this to me." Zero scowled as he thought of the pureblood male that turned him into a vampire. What's worse was that it came with a curse. If he doesn't drink blood, his skin would start breaking and start destroying him, and the only way to end the curse, is to do anything for the caster until he or she can become satisfied.

"Kiryu-sama!" Yuya's words were left unheard because the silverette was already gone, already on his way to the huge palace-like mansion of the most powerful and feared vampire ever, Kaname Kuran. Yuya sighed in frustration. _I hope he'll be safe._ With that thought, he went back into the palace, thinking it is best to just wait for his master.

* * *

"Kuran! I'm tired of this you bastard!" Zero shouted as he barged into to Kuran's mansion without permission. He sensed that the brunette male was in his study, and Zero stomped his way to where Kaname was. Slamming the door open, Kaname's attention was diverted from his paperwork to the silverette's presence.

"Oh?" Kaname smirked as he saw Zero's state. The pureblood was really glad to see the silverette yet he didn't show that emotion on his facial features. _I'm so glad to see you, my love._ Is what he would've said by now. Yes, Kaname has a crush on Zero the first time he laid his eyes on him. "Kiryu, what a surprise." Kaname said instead, doing his best in making the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"You know why I'm here." Zero retorted with a venomous tone. He strode his way to the pureblood's desk and slammed his hands on the wooden surface, slightly messing up the papers that Kaname were supposed to go through. The silverette glared at Kaname through his silver locks. Kaname smirked at this and he looked up to meet the silverette's lavender orbs.

"So…" Kaname chuckled and placed his chin on his now clasped hands. "…you're here for what, exactly?" The pureblood acted as if he did nothing wrong to Zero and he was enjoying the silverette's reactions to his statements. Zero scowled even more at the brunette, clearly pissed off.

"Kuran, end this curse or I will kill you." The ex-human's voice was low and fierce. He clenched his fists in rage. What was the pureblood doing to him anyway? His life was so perfect before he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At hearing this, the Kuran smiled at Zero smugly.

"If I were to die, then who will end your curse?" The silverette's eyes narrowed even more as he saw Kaname smile in triumph. Zero sighed in defeat and removed his hands from the pureblood's desk and led his gaze to the wooden floor. "Hmph." Kaname chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Yuya heard a knock at the door and he didn't hesitate to open it. He knew who it was, despite being a human. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a wide smile.

"Yuya-san, good day." A happy Shizuka was at the doorstep of Zero's manor.

"Oh? Shizuka-sama, what brings you here on this fine day?" Yuya greeted the long-haired silverette woman. "I'm afraid that Kiryu-sama is out at the moment and won't be coming back any time soon." The blonde-haired butler bowed in apology. Shizuka smiled and helped Yuya back up to face her.

"It's alright Yuya-san. I can come by another time instead. It was a shame though that my fiancée isn't around." Shizuka sadly said but then her mood lightened back up. "Well, I'm off to work then." She turned her back to Yuya and started walking-off, and was able to catch the last words the butler said before she went out of ear shot.

"Stay safe and have a nice day, Shizuka-sama." He said then he shut the door to the manor.

* * *

"Then what do you want?" Zero shot a glare to the pureblood that was still smiling in victory. "In order for the curse to be lifted, but still remain a vampire, what do you want me to do to make you satisfied?" He said in a low tone that was full of hatred towards the Kuran.

"It's simple really…." Kaname started out. This is the chance he has been waiting for to take pace, and it has finally come. Zero can see the glint in the pureblood's eyes and he knew that something was going to happen but just didn't know what. "I want you to become mine, my lover, my mate, or to be more precise…become my queen."

_What? _Zero stared at the pureblood in shock, trying to look into the words to find anything suspicious, but there weren't any. _Kuran wants me to become his…?_ Zero thought, the hatred that was once raging inside him for the pureblood was replaced with utter embarrassment. What's worse was that the Kuran wanted him to be his queen?! He'll be the queen of all the bloodsucker's in the world?!

"Your answer?" Kaname asked. _If Zero says no, it would be bad for him since the curse can really be devastating, but if he says yes…_ Kaname's thoughts were interrupted when Zero slammed his hands on his desk yet again, scattering even more of the paper work that Kaname was supposed to go through.

"Get real Kuran. Why would you want me to be your lover anyway? With that stoic face of yours all the time, surely you don't even feel the slightest bit of affection towards me." To this, Kaname was surprised. Does that mean Zero wants him to show that he loves him for real? "Besides, I have a fiancée." Kaname was not surprised to hear this at all. Zero's beautiful, so of course there had to be an obstacle that he would face that is related to love.

"Do you love her then?" This question seemed to hit the bull's-eye since Zero was at a loss for words. _I knew it. He doesn't._ He smirked inwardly. Zero seemed to see right through the brunette and admitted.

"So what if I don't love her? It still beats the fact of stealing someone's fiancée to be their own." Zero retorted back, he was full of confidence in his reply.

"That also doesn't beat the fact that if you won't do the things I say to make me satisfied. Your curse won't be broken." Kaname replied smartly, outwitting the silverette's answer. After a few moments of awkward silence, the pureblood stood up and walked over to the silverette. "Did you think that I would've offered that kind of idea if I didn't have feelings for you?" Kaname held the shocked silverette's chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing it up so their eyes would lock in an intimate stare.

_What?!_ _So…he actually likes me?! _At the thought of it, Zero blushed and Kaname noticed the scarlet hue on his cheeks which surprised him to no end. Zero needed to find a way out of this. He was beginning to feel strange. By "strange" he meant, his heart was beating rapidly and he did not know the reason behind it.

"What? Do you want the curse to be broken? Or do you want to suffer and die?" Kaname was inwardly faltering at his own words. He sounded so insensitive when he said that, and he wanted to take what he said back but he can't. Zero hid his eyes in his silver locks so that Kaname can't read his expression.

"I want this curse to end." Zero shot back at him, and Kaname was taken slightly aback to the sudden reply. "I'll do what you want, if it means to end my suffering." The glaze in Zero's lavender eyes brought Kaname into another world. A dimension of peace, silence, and caramel which he loved, it was heavenly, but his thoughts were brought back to reality when Zero stared right into his wine-colored eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kaname was smiling in his head. Zero submitted to his consequences and he was pleased. _Zero will become mine. I'll be sure of that._ The brunette let go of Zero's chin and instead, circled his arms around his waist, catching the ex-human off guard.

"Kuran, what the hell are you-" Zero's words were cut off when Kaname placed his lips on Zero's. _What the fuck?!_

**-chapter end-**

**That is it for chapter one and I hope that you will review if you want to read more! Please note that I can probably be able to update within a month or less. Don't forget to visit my profile for more details about moi! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Please note that in this chapter, I just came up with the names of the Association and Senate heads. Please enjoy the next chapter of "Cursed but Loved" and sorry for the long wait.**

"Kuran, what the hell are you-" Zero's words were cut off when Kaname placed his lips on his. _What the fuck?!_

The pureblood can detect the heat that raised on the silverette's cheeks and he inwardly smiled as he still lingered on the latter's soft lips. After a few moments, the brunette pulled away, looking into surprised lavender orbs. "Hmph. That kiss is a symbol of our deal beginning. Get used to it because there's more to come." Kaname said as he let go of Zero and proceeded back to his desk.

Zero still stood there, agape._ He k-kissed m-me!_ The silverette couldn't move, his body wasn't responding to what his mind was telling it to do. By what the Kuran just said to him, he can feel more heat spread across his cheeks in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm? What are you still doing here, Zero? You should already know what you're supposed to do, now that we started our deal, right?" Kaname said as he picked up the disheveled piles of papers on his desk and rearranging them. Finally gaining back his composure and throwing a scowl at the brunette, Zero asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so, what may that be, Kuran?" The silverette turned his back to the pureblood, intending to exit the study now.

"Oh? Well, since you don't know, then I shall tell you." Kaname stood up yet again but walked towards one of the study's bookshelves to get books to read for later. "Break the engagement with your fiancée and become mine instead."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think it will be that easy for me to cancel the engagement? I mean, it's an arranged marriage by the Association and the Senate." Zero said in a troubled tone. _It's true that the Association and the Senate arranged an engagement for a hunter and a vampire in order to have more peace…but…why the hell did it have to be me?!_

"The Senate?" Kaname's eyes were just a fraction wider. _The Association of Hunters and the Senate of Vampires made the engagement, and furthermore…without notifying me? _The pureblood settled the books down on his desk and approached Zero again, spinning him around so that the he and the silverette can talk. "I see… and to whom did they engage you with?"

"That's the problem…my fiancée is…a pureblood."

_A pureblood….why didn't they just engage me with Zero? _Kaname placed his hand on his desk, putting his weight on one of his feet and thinking critically. _I'll have to go there myself and ask._ "Don't worry. I'll talk to the Association and the Senate personally. Instead, why don't you talk to your fiancée and tell her in advance that you'll break the engagement, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah, as you wish." These were the last words Zero gave Kaname as he exited to go home and do what he was told. _I have a bad feeling about this. Kuran isn't easy to please, and the condition of being his mate is unsettling, not to mention embarrassing. We're both guys for goodness' sake._

* * *

Creak….

Yuya heard the front door open and he knew that his master finally returned. "Kiryu-sama, welcome back." He said as he approached him and bowed. Zero just nodded before proceeding further into his manor. "Did something happen with Kuran-sama?" The topic that was brought up by his butler made him flinch slightly.

"It's none of your business, Yuya. The only thing I can tell you is that it was infuriatingly confusing."

"I apologize for prying." Yuya bowed once again. The blonde butler followed his master as they went to Zero's study. "I almost forgot, Shizuka-san was at the doorstep a few hours ago, but you were out."

"I see, please contact her to come over right now. I need to speak to her." Zero said as he scanned through some paper work to keep him occupied for the time being. It would be best if he were to settle this sooner with his soon-to-be ex fiancée.

"Yes sir." Then the blonde left. Heaving a sigh, Zero ran a hand through his silver hair.

* * *

Arriving at the Association, it just so happens that Kaname ran into both the new Association president and Senate head at the main/ head office. They were talking about something, and Kaname can guess that it was about the engagement.

"Good day Chihara-san, Kokurai-san." Kaname greeted both of the 30 year old heads. Chihara, who was the Association president, and Kokurai, who was the Senate head abruptly stopped their conversation when they were approached by the pureblood.

"Ah, Kaname-sama…what brings you here?" Kokurai asked, sweatdropping slightly. They were almost caught talking about something which they thought Kaname didn't know about.

"I came to talk about the engagement which you clearly did not discuss with me about." Kaname smiled, but behind it were a thousand daggers which were ready to pierce through the two people in front of him.

"Ah, how did you find out?!" Chihara asked, shocked that the most powerful pureblood knew what they have unforgivably done.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Yuya opened the door for the entering pureblood, bowing in respect as she greeted him politely. "Welcome, Shizuka-san. Kiryu-sama is expecting you." He lead her to the study where Zero had been waiting restlessly.

"Zero, dear, I'm glad you invited me over. Where were you this afternoon?" Shizuka asked, smiling at her fiancée. Although, she didn't know what was going to happen. Zero gestured her to take a seat and she did so.

"I wanted to talk to you Shizuka…about the engagement." Zero settled his chin on his clasped hands, locked in an intense stare off with the silverette woman.

"Ah yes, I was going to talk to you about as well." Shizuka smiled again, she crossed her legs and rested her head on one of her hands, making stray strands fall on her delicate fingers. "I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but I want to cancel our engagement."

_What? _Zero's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that Shizuka said what he wanted to say first.

**That's the end of this short chapter. I'm sorry if it is short but I will update as soon as I can. Please forgive me….and please review so that I can go on with chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews min'na and I hope you may find this 3rd chapter of "Cursed but Loved" satisfactory. I'm sorry for my mistakes in the last and this chapters. Enjoy~!**

_What? _Zero's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that Shizuka said what he wanted to say first.

"I'm sorry for the sudden canceling...it's just that I think this whole engagement thing is a load of crap. I've been thinking a lot lately about it and I agree with my conscience that marrying someone who you don't love is the wrong decision." Shizuka's eyes were closed as she said that. She totally opposed to the engagement from the start but how could she say anything when it was decided without her notification.

"No, no. I agree." Zero sighed in relief. This won't be a problem to him after all. Shizuka opened her faintly colored cherry blossom eyes, slightly shocked but remained nonchalant.

"You do?" _It was that simple?_ She thought. She assumed that Zero would protest, but he didn't. _So, does that mean he really wasn't in love with me at all?_ She smirked at this.

"Actually, that was the exact topic I was supposed to discuss about. I'm sorry Shizuka, I can't marry you too, but I say this on a different reason." Zero said as he stared into her eyes seriously.

"I see, well...I won't ask what reason that is. I'm just relieved that we understand each other's point of views in terms to the engagement." Shizuka said as she twirled a strand of her hair in slight boredom.

A small silent wind crept between the two for a long 5 seconds until Zero decided to break it.

"Alright then. I'll see you out to the door." Both silverettes stood up and left the study, heading to the front door.

"Zero, aren't we going to have to discuss this matter with the Senate and Association?" Shizuka asked, inclining her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, I have a feeling that we don't have to worry about that. Just go home, everything will be settled somehow." Zero gave her a reassuring smile and waved his hand as she exited.

Shutting the door, Zero sighed. _That was easier than I thought. _Finally, that was the end of the first thing Kaname asked him to do. _Now, for Kuran to settle things for the both of us._ The thought of him and the pure blood going to get engaged, then married made him feel nauseous, but then he remembered the kiss that the pure blood gave him a while back, that made a dust of pink grace his pale cheeks. "Damn! Is he starting to manipulate me emotionally now?!"

* * *

"Now..." Kaname smiled at the two people who were sitting right in front of him now. "...would the both of you kindly explain why you did not involve me in such an important discussion about an engagement for peace?" His smile was frightening the two since they could clearly see that the pure blood was pissed.

"Well...the main reason is because we thought that you wouldn't be interested in the engagement form of a peace treaty." Chihara said, sweat-dropping. Despite being the head of the hunters, he is afraid of a pissed Kuran. He knows what disasters a Kuran can bestow when pissed, so he's not taking any chances.

"Plus, since the best hunter on duty is Zero Kiryu, a man, we thought that you don't sway that way." Kokurai added to Chihara's explanation. By 'sway that way', he meant that he never thought that Kaname was into guys as well.

"Well, how could you be so sure about that without even asking me?" Kaname's voice was full of malice and annoyance. "I should just punish the both of you right this instant." When the words were heard by the two heads, they were prepared for the worst but then, they heard the pure blood's continuation. "But instead, I'll let it slide this time..." Chihara and Kokurai sighed in relief but their attention was diverted to Kaname's smirk. "...of course, in exchange for the engagement to be altered to me and Zero."

"Wha-?" Chihara was agape and Kokurai was wide-eyed. _So he does swing that way..._ They both thought. With no more hesitation, both of them agreed to the Kuran's terms, afraid of pissing him off even more. "Although, we have to tell Shizuka about this sudden change! I'm not cure if I can handle her if she gets angry though..."

They both sounded like kids who were afraid of the dark to Kaname, despite looking quite mature yet they were still young compared to his uncle, Rido's age which was 7000 years old.

_I wonder where my uncle is anyway? _Kaname's thoughts trailed off the current topic. He was his uncle's favorite nephew after all but he suddenly disappeared when the brunette just turned thirteen. Snapping back into reality, Kaname stared at the two and replied. "Well, that won't be necessary. Zero is already settling that with her right at this moment." Kaname gave one of his frighteningly lovely smiles, scaring the hell out of the two head/presidents.

"S-so, Kiryu actually agreed to the engagement with you already?" They were shocked. "He sways that way too?!" Chihara stared at Kokurai as did Kokurai stared at Chihara in disbelief. Shrugging the last statements off, Kaname stood up and headed for the exit.

"Well, then, I shall take my leave."

* * *

"Kiryu-sama, your bath is ready. Please go in whenever you feel like it." Yuya said as he finished the given task and exited after bowing in respect to his master. "Please call whenever you need something Kiryu-sama."

"Yes, thank you, Yuya." The silverette was just closing the book he was previously reading and sighed as he took off his reading glasses and placed them on his nightstand. He walked to his closet and grabbed some fresh pajamas to change into after bathing and placed them onto the bed. _I wonder if Kuran's done? _At the thought, he shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting to be graced by him. _Why was I thinking of him just now? _He questioned himself.

Stripping down to nudity, he went in. The gentle heat that now engulfed his whole being was relaxing. In fact, the only time that he can actually have relaxation was when he takes a bath.

"Aah..." He sighed in satisfaction.

"Hm...it seems you're having a nice moment right now." A chuckle was heard and Zero banged his head in sudden surprise.

"Ouch!" The silverette rubbed his slightly aching head. Zero's eyes stared at the bathroom's window and he turned scarlet as he realized who it was. The brunette at the window smiled as he was finally noticed by the hunter. "Kuran?!" Zero's face was flushed scarlet as he realized that he was vulnerably exposed to the pure blood and he did a horrible job at covering himself up with his own hands.

"Good evening, Zero. Sorry for the long wait." The pure blood went inside the bathroom and walked over to the tub where the hunter was taking a bath in. He stood there as he absorbed the sight that was given to him, he was flustered as he saw Zero's...

"Kuran...get out..." Zero was now a scarlet wreck. "Wait in the room you damn blood sucker! Can't you see that someone is taking a bath?!" With that, Kaname dodged a bar of soap before going to Zero's room and waiting for him there.

**That ends the chapter for now. I'm sorry for my mistakes and please review to get the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be the 4****th**** chapter of "Cursed but Loved" and I hope you will forgive me for the late update. Probably, starting this month, I will be updating late due to school starting again and my time on the laptop is really limited. So please enjoy my stories as much as you can and continue on reading.**

_Really! H-he saw me naked! Damn it! _Zero was scarlet right now. Kaname just had to waltz in his relaxation time and not to mention, the time he is always defenseless! _Grrr! That damn blood sucker! _Zero paused for a second before thinking back to the expression the brunette showed earlier. He didn't miss it. The pure blood did blush when he saw Zero's…. _Gaah! Stop thinking! Stop thinking! Zero, why is your head flooded with that damned pure blood!_ He shook his head, trying his best to stop or avert his thoughts. The silverette dipped his head further into the tub of water. He sighed, making bubbles appear at the water's surface. _This is going to be a long night…._

Finishing up in the bathroom, Zero stood frozen as a grave realization came into mind. He left his pajamas on his bed and what's worse is that there is a pure blood waiting right outside his bathroom door! The silverette slumped to the ground. His mind was swimming with what he should do. _I guess I have no choice…_

Meanwhile, in the bedroom…

_Oh… so Zero likes the color lavender? _Kaname was scanning the spacious bedroom of the hunter, taking in every beautiful detail it had to give. There was a king-sized bed with light lavender-colored sheets, plump pillows which looked really soft, a grand circular carpet, tons of portraits, books and… reading glasses? _Interesting…_ Kaname thought.

SLAM!

The pure blood heard the bathroom door slam open and he turned his head to wear the silverette was at, smiling, but then he just realized what came into his sight.

Zero was trying his best to stay calm but he couldn't help but tremble as he walked to his bed to change. He had a towel around his waist and another one on his head to dry his dripping hair. Zero was thankful that the towel on his head covered his face because right now, his cheeks were dusted pink. He knew that Kaname's eyes were on his vulnerably, half-naked body and the mere thought alone is really making him feel shivers go down his spine.

_Mmmn…Zero really is beautiful…_ Kaname thought, scanning Zero's unscathed body up and down. The brunette wanted to hold the hunter right now, but that would be a too soon. They weren't even 'married' yet. _Sigh… I have no other option… I'll have to plan the wedding sooner and wait until then before I ever make Zero officially mine. _

Zero had finished changing so he flopped on his bed, sighing in relief that the pure blood didn't make any move towards him. When his lavender eyes met the pale lavender ceiling, he felt his bed shift slightly. Kaname was sitting on the opposite side of the bed to where Zero was. "Kuran, why are you here again?" Zero hadn't got to say that question a while ago since he shooed the pure blood out of the bathroom to wait in his room.

"Ah, yes. I came to tell you that I'm finished with my task and was hoping that you are too?" Convincing the two presidents was a piece of cake for Kaname and all he needed to worry about was if the 'pure blood', that Zero was supposed to marry, gave any problem to the silverette.

"Yeah, I'm done. Shizuka and I understood each other's point of views and came to a conclusion of not wanting to be wed to one another." Kaname found that name to be awfully familiar. He thought of his past encounters with pure bloods and he came across an indefinite memory with a long snow-haired woman.

"Hmm… Shizuka… do you mean Shizuka Hio?" Kaname asked. The Hio clan has actually been companions with the Kuran Clan since how long ago. Zero turned his head to his left so that he could lock eyes with the brunette.

"Yeah, do you know each other?" It interested the silverette that Kaname knew who Shizuka was. Well, it wasn't uncommon for a pure blood to know another pure blood either. How could he be so stupid?! _Common sense, damn it!_

"We're merely companions." Kaname smirked as he had an idea pop up in his head. "Were you jealous?" He asked in a low tone. Zero shot up from his lying position in a desperate way to correct the pure blood but then, the pure blood pinned him down to the bed. "Your cheeks are pink, Zero. Did I guess right?" Chuckling, Kaname whispered this to the silverette's ear huskily. He was doing his best to control himself, and he was actually having fun teasing the hunter beneath him.

"Kuran, that's not what I meant!" It was only out of curiosity did Zero ask that and he wanted to say it but having the pure blood pinning him down and so close to his face wasn't actually making him talk his mind at the moment. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he felt Kaname's breath on his ear, making his heart speed up as well. "Kuran…get off…" Zero whispered. Suddenly, his throat felt really parched and he couldn't say the words he was supposed to say.

"Are you okay Zero?" Worry laced across Kaname's voice evidently. The pure blood heard how Zero's voice sounded a little dry and he backed away to look at the silverette. But, then it started.

Crack.

"Uggh!" Zero flinched as he felt his right cheek hurt. His eyes widened as he realized what's happening to him again. The curse is taking action! "Aaargghh!" Zero can feel the pain spread from his cheek to his entire face. It felt like his face was burning in a thousand flames. Kaname saw the crack on Zero's cheek growing and splitting the silverette's porcelain skin, almost immediately, he let go of the pinned arms of Zero and supported him up into a sitting position with Zero's back leaning on his chest.

"Zero!" The silverette started to breath raggedly and the pain now engulfed his entire body. "Zero, drink my blood!" Kaname used his powers to take off his coat, leaving him in a white dress-shirt. He pulled his collar down and urges Zero to drink from him but the hunter just shook his head and tried to push Kaname away.

"No… arrgh!" Having to drink a pure blood's blood would take away some of Zero's dignity as a hunter, but being so persistent won't save him. He felt the flames again and it hurt him like it was actually real. "Gggghhh! Aaarrgghh!"

_I guess I have no choice…_ Kaname thought. Bringing one wrist up, the pure blood pierced it with his fangs, drawing blood out. He gathered a pool of it in his mouth, while healing the wound at the same time, and brought his lips to the hunter's.

**That's the end of this chapter! Haha, it's a cliff-hanger! I'm sorry about putting this cliffy in. **** I suppose you know that I won't be able to update much now. For more details about that, please visit my profile. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW about this chapter to keep me moving forward! Love ya guys!**

**-TheAmateurStoryMaker**


	5. Author's Note

**I am deeply sorry everyone for having you on the edges of your seats waiting for the next chapters of my story. I apologize greatly for having to say right now that I won't be able to update any time soon. Please... I'm so sorry. I hope that none of you will hate me for this. The flowers of inspiration aren't blooming, and my time is cut tremendously. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... :'(**

**Please continue to follow or read my stories even though it will take me forever to update. I will update when I'm allowed to. I'm so sorry everyone... Please don't hate me... :'(**

**-TheAmateurStoryMaker**


End file.
